


Sugar

by Chiharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi bakes a cake with her boyfriend and girlfriend. Warning for trans characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loadgalax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loadgalax/gifts).



Yamaguchi has an idea of how Tsukki will respond even before she proposes the plan, but she's still disappointed when Tsukki says, "I'm not interested."

Surprisingly, Yachi comes to her rescue. She sets a hand soothingly on Yamaguchi's arm and smiles at Tsukki. "I'm not very good at baking either, but I do have a big kitchen and lots of counter space. Tsukishima-kun, you can just come hang out and eat the food. It'll be fun!"

When Tsukki stares down at her, Yachi's face grows increasingly red until she averts her eyes to the ground, at her plain socks. Yamaguchi likes it more when Yachi wears colorful socks on the weekends, when they spend all day in Yachi's room, going through her wardrobe and collection of hair accessories.

"Fine," Tsukki says eventually, shrugging. "But don't involve me in any of your cooking." He puts his headphones on and sits down after that.

Yamaguchi shoots Yachi a celebratory grin later, when they're huddled outside of the classroom. "That went better than I expected," she tells Yachi, who nods enthusiastically.

Truth be told, Yamaguchi hadn't expected Tsukki to take _any_ of this well, especially with Yachi in the picture. Still, it’s nice to see Tsukki grow accustomed to the changes in their relationship with familiar levels of fondness and resignation.

Yamaguchi, too, has grown attached to their nuclear arrangement. She enjoys shopping with her girlfriend on Saturdays and playing volleyball with her boyfriend on Sundays. Even more so, she likes it best when the three of them spend time together—whether it's Tsukki listening to music on the picnic blanket while Yamaguchi and Yachi play with puppies in the park, or Yachi cheering them on as Yamaguchi and Tsukki play video games after school. Sometimes Yamaguchi comes back from the restroom to find Yachi and Tsukki chatting amicably about this year's volleyball team, music recommendations, or the vice principal's wig. Those are the moments in which Yamaguchi feels extremely blessed to have not one, but two people she loves accept her for who she is.

On Saturday, Yamaguchi arrives early to find Yachi furiously rearranging her furniture. "What's going on?" Yamaguchi asks, setting her bag on the sofa and attempting to stop Yachi from moving the coffee table by herself. When Yachi gives her a weak smile, Yamaguchi grins and slides up to her, their arms touching. "You don't have to rearrange your living room for Tsukki. He has no eye for interior design. Trust me."

"Okay," Yachi says and flops over the nearest object, which happens to be the arm rest of the sofa. She waits a beat before bursting into giggles, and Yamaguchi follows suit. "Would you like to change now?" Yachi asks when she sits upright, her ponytail doing a dramatic arc in the air.

"Yes!" Yamaguchi says, looping her arm through the other girl's as they head towards Yachi's room. Despite her weekly visits, Yamaguchi never ceases to admire the size of Yachi's closet. Today, she watches Yachi go through her drawers while Yamaguchi changes into the dress she brought from home. "Help?" Yamaguchi squeaks when she fumbles with the zippers, and Yachi hops over to zip her up.

"I think this will do!" Yachi says a beat later, procuring star hairclip that matches the color of Yamaguchi's dress. It's not the signature one Yachi always wears in her hair, but Yamaguchi still feels warm knowing that Yachi saved something just for her.

They're almost done with make up when the doorbell rings, and Yamaguchi gets lip gloss on her cheeks when she jerks in excitement. She jumps out of her seat and rushes towards the doorway, beaming when the door opens to reveal Tsukki in a hoodie. "Hello!"

It seems like an eternity before Tsukki responds, and he looks away immediately after saying, "You look nice."

"You look nice too, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi replies enthusiastically, pushing him into the hallway and laughing when he scowls. She grins triumphantly when he stops to admire the ingredients on the kitchen counter.

"What are you making?" He asks when Yachi comes into the area.

"Roll cake!" Yachi and Yamaguchi chorus, striking identical poses after donning their matching aprons. When Tsukki gives them an unimpressed look, Yachi flushes while Yamaguchi laughs.

Tsukki then proceeds to settle down on the sofa with his headphones. He makes a few comments when they begin mixing ingredients on the counter. But, for the most part, Tsukki is well behaved through the baking process, although he does look up when Yamaguchi licks some cake batter off Yachi's palms.

"Want some?" Yamaguchi calls. Despite Tsukki's glare, she recognizes the blush on his cheeks and resists the urge to kiss him. She doesn’t know how he’d react, though, especially in front of Yachi. Maybe she could level the playing field by kissing Yachi too, but that’s as far as Yamaguchi gets in her hypothesizing. She blinks once, then twice when Yachi calls her name. “Yes?”

“We’re short on icing,” Yachi says, having moved their cake pan into the oven. Her bangs are sticking to her forehead in a strange angle, and Yamaguchi _really_ wants to brush them back into place. “Do you mind running down to the konbini for some more? I’ll stay here to watch after the cake.”

Yamaguchi blinks. “The konbini?”

“It’s a two-minute walk from this building,” Yachi explains, wiping her hands on her apron. She looks around them for something, her ponytail swaying gently. “Um. Maybe I’ll have to show you where it is.”

Tsukki chooses then to appear behind Yachi, holding something over her head. It’s not until Yachi reaches up that Yamaguchi realizes Tsukki has the timer Yachi was trying to find. “I passed the konbini on my way here,” Tsukki says, shrugging. “I’ll go with Yamaguchi.”

The elevator ride down from Yachi’s floor is strangely quiet. Yamaguchi tries to nudge Tsukki to say something, but stops when the door opens on the third floor. Reflectively, Yamaguchi scoots closer to Tsukki and takes a whiff of his cologne. She hadn’t noticed it before, with all the baking.

“Let’s go,” Tsukki prompts when the elevator opens on the ground floor. He leads Yamaguchi out of the building and onto the side-street, nodding silently when they’re greeted by the cashier at the konbini. Predictably, Tsukki ducts into the manga aisle, so Yamaguchi wanders into the condiment section on her own.

It’s not until she spots her reflection in the glass that Yamaguchi realizes she’s still wearing the dress. This isn't the first time she’s worn a dress in public, but Yamaguchi still feels feint when she stumbles upon a child staring at her across the aisle. Breathe, she thinks to herself.

Yamaguchi gives the girl a small smile and snatches a carton of whip cream. She’s heading to the cashier when the child says, loudly, “Okaa-san! That’s a _boy_ in a dress!”

The insistent shush from the mother is worse than the silence that follows. The other patrons do their best to avoid eye contact, but Yamaguchi still feels too tall, too limb-y, and too _wrong_. She’s about to bail when Tsukki slides up next to her and slips his hand into hers.

“Come on,” Tsukki says, tugging her towards the cashier. Everyone else, as if propelled by the force of his glare, hurry away as he slaps a few bills on the counter.

Yamaguchi doesn’t breathe again until they’re outside. She bites the inside of her cheeks and stares at her shoes as Tsukki pauses.

“I’m sorry,” he says, even though he has nothing to apologize for.

“No, don’t be,” Yamaguchi whispers, willing her tears away. She’s glad, though, when Tsukki doesn’t push her to say more. He waits patiently until Yamaguchi feels calm enough to look up.

“Just do whatever makes you happy,” Tsukki says, his hands reaching to cup her face in a rare moment of affection. Yamaguchi is thankful for her height as she closes her eyes and nudges her face against Tsukki’s cheeks. “Hey,” Tsukki says when they part. “The kid and her mother are coming out now. Let’s make out in front of them.”

“Don’t!” Yamaguchi says, already laughing as she pulls away. “Let’s just go back."

When they return, Yachi takes one look at Yamaguchi and frowns in concern. “Your eyes are red,” she tells Yamaguchi when Tsukki jumps back onto the couch. “Did something happen?”

“Um,” Yamaguchi says, sneaking a glance at the boy on the couch. Tsukki raises his eyebrows at them. “I'm okay now.”

Yachi nods understandingly. “Ah. Well. Okay. You’ll tell me if something important happens, right?” She squeaks when Yamaguchi pulls her into a tight hug, and Yamaguchi doesn’t complain when Yachi suggests she go freshen up.

Yamaguchi feels less than pretty, so she cleans up her smeared eye make up in the bathroom and sighs to herself. Sometimes she wonders how Kiyoko-senpai always looked so effortlessly beautiful, back when Yamaguchi was a wide-eyed first year who didn’t know if she was attracted to Kiyoko-senpai or simply wanted to be her.

When Yamaguchi returns to the kitchen, she’s surprised to find Tsukki hovering over Yachi as she rolls the sheet cake into shape. Yamaguchi watches the way Yachi reshapes the cake with care and precision, and then looks at the ill-concealed anticipation on Tsukki’s face.

“How does it look?” Yachi asks, a small smile on her face when Yamaguchi joins them. Yachi sets her hands on her hips, over their silly matching apron, and Yamaguchi just wants to put her hands over Yachi’s. Thankfully, they’re distracted when Tsukki takes a swipe at the bowl of whip cream, ducking when Yamaguchi insists “you can’t eat it until the cake’s been iced!”

Their attempts at icing the cake become completely futile when Yachi, in a surprising moment of spontaneity, smears a chunk of icing on Yamaguchi’s face. Yamaguchi tries to tackle her in retaliation, which sends the bowl flying off the counter. Tsukki’s sweet tooth is completely unveiled when he lunges forward to catch the bowl. He throws them a dirty look and says, “Stop wasting food.”

Yamaguchi shares a meaningful look with Yachi before they burst into giggles.

In the end, Tsukki eats most the cake and ignores Yachi’s comment about his sweet tooth. Yachi’s not wrong, Yamaguchi thinks as they move dirty utensils into the sink. She watches Yachi fumble with the remote while Tsukki looks up the schedule for the V league volleyball games on TV. Yamaguchi thinks about Yachi’s ponytail and the uplift in Tsukki’s lips. She thinks about sugar and sun dresses and Kiyoko-senpai, who was mesmerizingly beautiful because she always knew who she was.

Yamaguchi is not yet sure of who she is or who she wants to be. However, taking a seat between Yachi and Tsukki as they turn on the latest game, Yamaguchi knows these are the people she wants to be with.

 


End file.
